McKenzy Tandi
"Really? That will be all." "Surely, Tandi, you must understand that-" "'''That will be all.'"'' -Tandi, prior to executing the GenCorp Six via chlorine gas Introduction McKenzy Tandi is the current Chancellor of the New Frenco Empire, and widely regarded as the most powerful figure in Western politics. In her early thirties, she is regarded as an exceptionally young person to hold such a position, and paired with the fact that more and more powers have shifted to her as opposed to the Emperor, she is often called "The Girl Empress" in a derogative manner. Despite her age, however, she is considered a pure genius and a master craftsman of political intrigue. Her supporters have noted her similarities to the founder and revered "father" of the New Frenco Empire, Joseph Hightower; ironically, they will never know the truth of her lineage. Background Some time before Hightower's "death" in 2098, he would set aside set amounts of his genetic code in the event that he ever "possessed the urge to see what a child of mine would look like". Having fathered no children in his long physical life, he would eventually die with no heirs to his vast fortune. Publicly, he wanted it no other way, as he saw it would lead to an "archaic monarchial system" and preferred it all go back to the state. However, around 2120, Hightower would begin to get bored in his cyberspatial realm, and began looking into ways to utilize the outside realm to amuse himself. Remembering his stored genetic samples, he arranged for a single child to be specially-bred in the labs and looked after to his specification (possibly being inspired by OTAN's own pet project, which Hightower had only recently become aware of). Combining his sample with a lock of hair from his most beloved mistress, he would oversee the incubation and eventual "birth" of his future daughter. He would name her McKenzy, and give her his mother's maiden name of Tandi. Deciding the educate and raise the child himself for the most part, Hightower would teach McKenzy all she knew about power and the games that must be played in it's process, grooming her for her eventual leadership of his Empire, eventually stating that "Stark has grown quite content in making my domain his own endeavor". Hightower proved to be a capable teacher, as McKenzy would grow into a genius, extremely gifted in any field she decided to touch. Wishing to "test" her capability, Hightower arranged for her to undergo training in military intelligence after he released her to the world. Graduating the top of her class, she would eventually become an officer in the Space Force's military intelligence wing just as the Ten Years' War was beginning; a strategic choice on Hightower's part, as he "sensed" the corruption within the branch at the time. In the Space Force, McKenzy met Admiral Justin Norveau, commander of the [[FIS Arthur C. Clarke|FIS Arthur C. Clarke]]'' ''and Battlegroup Bravo. Norveau, one of the very few citizens trusted with the knowledge of Hightower's existence to aid in Tandi's upbringing. Norveau, an old soldier who had loyal to the Empire for many decades, was soon seen as an "uncle" to Tandi, and would serve as a guiding figure for her throughout her years in the Space Force, including in her current mission to undermine the corrupting influences in the military. This wouldn't take long, as due to Tandi's effective skills in investigation and underhandedness, she would eventually learn the identities of six high-ranking officers selling Imperial Military property to private companies for personal profit in a time of total war. Gathering these officers on Norveau's Battlecarrier in the secluded Asteroid Belt in 2142, she would question them all regarding their opportunism. Seeing Tandi as little more than a "naive upstart", the men merely laughed and told the truth, figuring Tandi could do little to stop them. This proved to be their downfall, as Tandi and Norveau donned filtration masks as the former ordered the chamber be flooded with chlorine gas, giving slow, painful deaths to the so-called "GenCorp Six". After this, she continued to serve in the Space Force, aiding in rooting out corruption and foreign spies until the war's end in 2145. Rise to the Chancellor When another of Hightower's contacts, Derrick Zane, raised to the position of Emperor in 2145, he utilized an emergency wartime power to ignore all the Whips when selecting a new Chancellor and instead chose Tandi; an act ordered by Hightower. Caliphate Conflict (MC) wip Sidhae Relations and the Flight of the Polunochnaya (AC) wip Personality Tandi is extremely calculating, thinking of every possible situation and outcome at any given time. She will use anything to her advantage, and she has defeated many opponents in this fashion. Whether it be with personal seduction, assassination, or bribery, any rivals of hers tend to be subdued quickly and efficiently. For all her pursuits of intrigue, it is thought that this has had a positive influence on the Empire, as her means of keeping stability and removing corruption have allowed for peace to prosper on the domestic scale. She is typically cold in demeanor, and her smiles are typically only to express smugness. Tandi is also a noted hedonist, engaging in the typical Frenkish behavior of luxury and debauchery "because she can." She holds membership to many exclusive clubs across the Empire, and can often be seen enjoying the nightlife surrounded by a Black Guard detachment. It is rumored she even keeps a harem, populated by extremely beautiful young men and women that double as her concubines and personal bodyguard staff (though this has yet to be confirmed). Overall, these traits are also thought to be another side to her overall personality, as even her nights of sex and drinking seem to have some grand scheme or some sort behind them, and it is not uncommon for her to use herself to "measure" others (as she has often allowed others to view her while bathing or getting dressed, allowing themselves to be left distracted and weak by her naked body while interacting with her). All of this is a noted contrast to her political partner Derrick Zane. Zane is typically humble and sees things at face value, and enjoys a comparatively modest life next to Tandi. Whereas most people can't stand dealing with Tandi, Zane has the social charm that she doesn't possess, and often negotiates with "friendly" figures (while Tandi deals with others where her political talents will come in handy). However, for all her coldness and political games, her overall goal in life just seems to be impressing her father. Seeing the high standards he left behind, all she ever seems to want is his praise and approval, and almost never strays from his judgement. Hightower senses this, and often informs her that, while seeking his approval is not necessarily a bad thing, she should start thinking more about herself and her own legacy. Physical Characteristics Category:Characters